


The Navy Paladin

by Elementiss_5



Series: Voltron Legendray Defender AU series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Elemental Magic, F/M, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Langst, Matt is Here, Shiro and Lance are brothers, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), blade of marmora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementiss_5/pseuds/Elementiss_5
Summary: Ever since her foster brothers disappeared, Kira Tadaski-McClain has been looking for answers. But she never thought those answers would lead to mechcanical lions, two aliens from a dying race, the truth of her brother's hertitage and so much more.Yeah, this is going to be fun





	1. Kerberos Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I only own the polt and oc's forgive crappy spelling and if anyone has an idea for a story for me to help with or write, let me know

_ On moon of Pluto, Kerberos, Matt Holt was pulling out a piece of ice with Samuel Holt behind him. _

 

_ “Easy, son. This ice is delicate.” Samuel Holt said. _

 

_ Matt looked over to his right and said, “Amazing. Isn’t this exciting Shiro? Lance?”  _

 

_ Holding up the device, Shiro replied, “You guys get a little more excited about ice samples than we do.” _

 

_ Shiro looked down and saw Lance, as he was going over something in his head. Shiro just chuckled and looked back at Matt and Samuel, with a smile on his face. _

 

_ Sam said, “This is history in the making. Not only have we traveled farther than any human ever has, but this ice could hold microscopic clues about the existence of life outside Earth.” _

 

_ Lance chuckled and said, “Think of it Mr. Holt, we could use those clues to become the first people to meet aliens.” _

 

_ Sam smiled and said, “My life’s work would be complete.” _

 

_ But then, the ground began to shake, like in the middle of an earthquake. The four explorers felt the vibrations and looked behind them, with Sam still holding the piece of ice, but a shadow then loomed over them.  _

 

_ The group then looked up and saw a ship with purple lights all over it.  _

 

_ Shiro got wide eyes and said, “Run! Come on, run!”  _

 

_ Shiro grabbed both Matt and Lance’s arm and the group began to run away from the ship, but the ship shot a laser beam, making them all began to float up into the air, but all of them blacked after a while, but Shiro and Lance held hands, making sure that they never let go of each other. _

 

_ Shiro slowly opened up his grey eyes, hearing the sound of someone, and saw that he was in a ship he’s never seen before.  _

 

_ He looked up at a screen, as the alien said, “I don’t think they know anything useful.”  _

 

_ The image replied, “Take them back to the main fleet for interrogation and bring Kuro to Haggar, to unlock his true skin.” _

 

_ Shiro looked over and saw Matt, Sam and Lance were kneeling like him, but Lance has his helmet off, like Shiro had his off.  _

 

_ Shiro turned back to the alien and said, “Please, we come from a peaceful planet!. We mean you no harm! We’re unharmed!” _

 

_ But a robot behind him hit the back of Shiro’s neck, making him black out and the last thing he saw was Lance’s unconscious face and watched as they pulled off Matt’s helmet.  _

 

_ When Shiro woke up again, he was being pulled off somewhere. He looked over at the window and saw dozens of cells, making his eyes widen as he gasped a little. _

 


	2. One Year Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own the main OC

Eighteen year old Kira Tadaski was now on the roof of the Garrison, drawing a picture of a black lion, but she growled and remembered something from earlier today.

_“Ready to come up on Kerberos so brace for anything coming our way.” Kira said, as she lowered the controls down a little bit._

_On her left was Pidge Gunderson, working a computer and Hunk Garrett, as the engineer, but from the looks of it, he was about ready to puke his guts out in the main control box._

_Pidge said, “Alright, but be careful of our engineer’s bowel issues.”_

_Kira nodded and was about ready to go in slowly, but a flash of a lion made her gasped and grasp her head, feeling more visions come through._

_She saw a castle, five lions in the colors of purple, red, green, yellow and blue with two lions of navy blue and gold were flying towards each other, a family with a baby and the blue lion roaring near her._

_But when she opened her eyes, she saw the words, **Simulation Failed** in front of her._

Reopening her blue asian eyes, she looked over and saw Pidge was listening to something, with his eyes closed. She put her sketchbook in her brown saddlebag and went over to Pidge, as someone tapped her shoulder.

Her instincts kicked in, and she grabbed the hand and flipped the person over her shoulder, revealing a dazed Hunk.

“Oh shoot! Hunk I am so sorry! It’s just you never sneak up on a girl who’s lived most of her life training in a dojo.” Kira said, reaching out a hand.

Hunk took it and said, as he got up, “It’s okay. I knew and I should have thought of that, but what are you and Pidge doing up here?”

Kira said, “I just like being up here, remembering all those times my brothers and I were stargazing and that night right before they left.”

Hunk felt a hand on her shoulder and saw that Hunk looked like he was about to cry, but they both remembered that Pidge was still on the roof.

Kira pulled her brown braid over her right shoulder, landing on her navy blue jacket, with sleeves ending on her elbows, with the braid ending right before her waist, and right with her white shirt, showing a little of her caucasian stomach.

The two nodded and went over to Pidge, with Hunk behind him and Kira grabbing one of his headphones.

She pulled it back and asked, “You come up here to rock out?”

Pidge gasped and jumped, making the headphones come off her ears and Hunk to move back a little.

He calmed down and said, “Oh Kira, Hunk. No, i'm, just looking at the stars.”

Kira asked, “Where’d you get all this stuff? It doesn’t look like Garrison tech.”

Pidge replied, with a smirk on his face, “I built it.”

Hunk was about to touch a computer, as he asked, “You built all of this?”

Pidge swatted his hand away and said, “Stop it! With this thing, I can scan all the way to the edge of the solar system.”

Kira nodded and asked, “That right? All the way to Kerberos?”

Pidge gasped and gave a look of defeat, as he looked over at one of his screens. Kira moved her hand away from her chin and let out a breath, as she looked up at the stars, remembering the good old days.

“Do you think that Lance or Shiro crashed the ship on the Kerberos mission or is it just me, considering they’re my brothers?” Kira asked.

Pidge looked over at Hunk, who was messing with the satellite and said, “Second warning Hunk!”

Hunk groaned and got away, as Kira said, “Look Pidge, if we’re gonna bond as a team, we can’t have any secrets.”

Pidge looked back at the screen and said, “Fine. The world as you know it is about to change. The Kerberos Mission wasn’t lost because of some malfunction or crew mistake.”

He looked over at Hunk, who was about to touch a keyboard, and said, “Stop touching my equipment!”

Hunk groaned and rolled away, as Pidge calmed down a little.

Pidge said, “So I’ve been scanning the system and picking up alien radio chatter.”

Hunk got up and asked, “Whoa. What? Aliens?

Kira rolled her eyes and said, “Okay. So you’re insane. Got it.”

Pidge said, “I’m serious. They keep on repeating one word, “Voltron.”

Kira gasped and got out her sketchbook and was flipping through the pages, as Pidge and Hunk looked at her curiously. She finally found the page she was looking for, as a six year old drew a picture of some kind of robot.

As she was looking at it, Pidge put down his sketch and said, “And tonight, it’s going crazier than I have ever heard it.”

Kira put her sketch book back into her brown saddlebag and with a hand on her hip, covered by her blue jeans, she asked, “How crazy?”

Pidge was gonna answer, until a booming voice said, **“Attention students. This is not a drill. We are on lockdown! Security Station Zulu Niner. Repeat: All students are to remain in barracks until further notice.”**

Hunk got up and asked, “What’s going on? Is that a meteor?”

The three cadets looked up into the sky and saw a red light and something was inside of the red light.

“A very, very big meteor?” Hunk said, with his finger still pointing at it.

Pidge got out her binoculars and got a better look at the meteor, as Kira was opening up her saddlebag and had her sketchbook in hand.

Pidge said, “It’s a ship.”

Kira gasped and got the binoculars and said, “Wow, that’s impossible, but it’s not one of ours.”

Pidge said, “No, it’s one of theirs.”

As the ship passed over them, Hunk asked, “So wait, there really are aliens out there?”

The ship then crashed into a nearby desert and caused a minor explosion, as vehicles raced onto the scene.

Pidge had his backpack and said, “We’ve got to see that ship!”

Pidge and Kira raced off the roof of the building, with a reluctant Hunk following after them.

They came to the edge of a cliff, with Pidge's equipment reset up, as Hunk and Kira saw the ship now had a dome over it.

Kira used the binoculars and saw the ship and saw that it was small and it had purple glowing out of it. She gulped looked over at the entrance of dome, but was one flash of a blue lion, inside of a blue dome.

Kira was snapped out her thoughts, as Pidge said, “Wait, they set up a camera in there and I grabbed its feed. Look!”

The three looked at Pidge’s computer and saw that Shiro, Lance and Matt were strapped down to tables and wearing weird clothes, but what caught Kira’s eye is that Shiro’s left arm was metal, Lance’s right leg, from the knee down was also metal and Matt’s right arm was metal from the elbow down.

Kira put a hand on her mouth and began to cry a few tears, as she tried to look away, but didn’t.

_“Hey what are you doing?”_ Shiro asked, as the men surrounded him, Matt and Lance.

A voice said, _“Calm down you three, we just need to keep you all in quarantined until we run some tests.”_

Lance said, _“You have to listen to us! They destroy worlds!”_

As the three tried to get out of their restraints, Matt said, _“Aliens are coming!”_

Kira pointed at the two and said, “There’s my brothers, Shiro and Lance with Matt, from the Kerberos mission.”

Pidge looked like he almost had tears in his eyes, as Iverson said, “Do you three know how long you’ve been gone?”

Shiro said, _“I don’t know. Months? Years? Look, there’s no time.”_

Lance said, _“Aliens are coming here for a weapon. They’re probably on their way. They’ll destroy us. We have to find Voltron.”_

Pidge and Kira said, at the same time, “Voltron!”

Getting their attention, one of the scientists said, _“Sir, take a look at this. It appears Shiro’s arm, Lance’s leg and Matt’s lower arm have been replaced with a cyborg prosthetics.”_

Iverson said, _“Put them all under until we know what we can do.”_

The trio gasped and began to struggle through their binds, as Shiro said, _“No no no! Don’t put us under! No! There’s no time.”_

For the first time in a long time, Kira felt a heavy pain in her heart, making her bite her own bottom lip and pull on her blue jeans a little, but got out of her funk, as nearby explosions began to happen around the base.

Hunk asked, frantically, “Is that the aliens? Is that the aliens? Are they here? They got here so quick!”

Pidge looked down and said, “No, those explosions were a distraction, for him. The Garrison’s headed towards the blast, and he’s sneaking in from the other side.”

Kira looked through the binoculars and saw an too familiar hoverbike with a certain late teen running inside.

She put down the binoculars and said, “Let’s go, he’s gonna need our help.”

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other and Pidge asked, “Who’s gonna need our help Kira?”

Kira said, as she slid down the mountain, “Keith! A friend of mine and Shiro’s. Come on you two!”

Hunk and Pidge followed Kira’s lead and they came into the medical room, seeing a knocked out Shiro, with Keith holding him up by his arm.

“Keith. You got Shiro? Cause I’m getting Lance and Hunk can carry Matt.” Kira said, as she got Lance out of his restraints.

“Sure Kira. Let’s go you guys.” Keith said, as he ran out with Shiro and the three followed up behind him.

Everyone got on his bike and they all began to drive away from the Garrison and finally got away, coming to a shack in the desert, miles from the Garrison.

“Shiro can stay in my room with Lance on the couch and Matt in a nearby mattress.” Keith said, before leaving to the room.

Kira put Lance on the couch and Hunk put Matt on a nearby matteress. The three nodded and Kira sat in the chair, Hunk on the floor and Pidge near Hunk, as the three cadets drifted off to sleep.


End file.
